Strangers In The Night
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short little oneshot of Benny and Rock based off of episode 6 of the anime, a sort of 'what if' kinda story, be nice- it's my first Black Lagoon fic, so no flames please!


**Strangers In The Night (a Black Lagoon fic)**

Disc.: I wish I owned this series, but a girl can dream right? Maybe one day I'll have an anime series of my own, but until then I must sadly post these disclaimers.

A/N: Lately, I've been watching Black Lagoon and it's really interesting. So, I found myself bored and having just recently watched episode 6 in English, I wondered to myself 'what could Benny and Rock do to pass the time while waiting for Revy and Dutch to finish up their raid of the U-Boat?'…and this little fantasy of mine was born as a result of that question, so here's my take on how they passed the time- again no flames please, just love!

**Ch.1- Secrets**

Revy and Dutch were aboard the Nazi boat taking out soldiers left and right, they seemed to be having all the fun while Benny just watched them from the ship as they waited for the signal flare to show that they'd completed their mission.

It had already been 30 minutes, but that time seemed to be nothing compared to how long it might take to actually complete the mission. Knowing Revy, she would be taking her sweet time and killing those soldiers slowly. That girl really knew how to make even the most seasoned killer bow down before her in fear, but that didn't really matter much to Benny.

His attention was taken from the boat and turned towards the steps when he heard the only other person on board besides himself at the moment, the one called Rokuro Okajima, or as everyone called him 'Rock'.

"Hey, Benny?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this what we've been reduced to, just standing around drinking beer and smoking while they go out and kill innocent people?"

Benny sighed, this kid really was too naïve sometimes. True, he still wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle but he was slowly learning the ropes just enough to not get shot dead on a daily basis and Benny was really glad about that. It meant that he could have this cute former Japanese businessman to himself that much longer.

Yes, Benny had been keeping an especially close eye on Rock especially around Dutch- that guy could easily swoop in and take someone from you, he played both sides and got an equal amount of enjoyment out of doing so. Just knowing that Rock might end up in the African man's bed one of these nights was something that Benny was _not_ down with.

But, back to what Rock had just asked him. Benny just glanced over at the object of his desire for the last few months, and then let out another sigh.

"Sadly, it seems to be that way. Guys like you and me Rock, we aren't really cut out for just going all kamikaze and killing other people…that's why we're the ones who often get stuck holding down the fort."

Rock just sighed sadly at hearing Benny's answer, it seemed like he wanted to cry. Lately, things had taken on a tense and depressing air…Benny was fine with that, but Rock needed some kind of hope to make his life as a pirate seem not so terribly evil half the time. He smiled at Rock, gesturing him to join him in watching the U-Boat from the inside of the control room. As they both stared out, a powerful sea current rocked the ship and caused them both to fall over, with Rock landing on his back and Benny looming over him…their eyes holding a gaze that seemed almost supernatural in the sliver of moonlight filtering in through the window, Benny smiling down at the young man beneath him. He had his hands on either side of Rock's head as he leaned down to speak with him, their noses barely touching. Rock was sporting a bright red blush across the whole of his face, and Benny found it very alluring as they just kept staring each other down and a comfortable silence settled between them.

"Um, Benny?"

"Yes, Rock?"

"Don't you think we should get up?"

"Nah, besides…I know a great way to pass the time while we wait for the signal. Are you scared, Rock?"

Rock was nervous, for he'd only ever been in this position one other time and that was at a party where he'd gotten drunk and lost his virginity to his supervisor, a man named Mizuki Hayama. But now, as he stared up into Benny's bright green eyes that were clouded over in a light glaze that denoted lust was building he just shook his head at the man above him.

"No, if this were my first time then yes I would be."

Benny nearly faltered at hearing that, apparently the kid wasn't a _complete_ newbie and he had to smile slightly at that as he bent down until he was next to Rock's ear, his tongue darting out to quickly lick the shell. This made Rock let out a small moan, but Benny just went back to gazing down at the cutest Japanese man he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Well then, shall we get started? I don't want you begging to quit halfway through, alright?"

"Ok, I promise I won't."

"Heh, I'm gonna hold you to that then Rokuro Okajima."

Benny kept Rock from protesting or even speaking by crashing his lips to the man's beneath him in a desperate and needy kiss. Rock just melted into the kiss, he too had been wanting this for the last few months but was unsure if Benny would really agree to doing it with a man. But that didn't seem to matter right now as Rock threw his arms around the man assaulting his lips and grasped the shirt Benny wore when he felt his lips start sucking his neck. Rock let out a moan that almost sounded desperate and pleading, his own eyes glazed over by this point as Benny stopped his trail long enough to help Rock take his shirt off while the Japanese man removed his, both articles being discarded somewhere in the room.

Benny took this chance to really admire the one beneath him, he was rather thin but not bony, and he had a slight feminine curve to his hips. Skin pale as alabaster looked ready to be bruised and covered with hickeys and bites that Benny swallowed a bit to keep himself from just taking the man right away, it wouldn't do to have his soon to be lover frightened of him. So, Benny just settled on resuming his trail down Rock's skin with his lips, taking one of the man's rosy nipples into his mouth and sucking while his fingers began rolling the other one between them so that they'd both be satisfied.

Rock, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep from being so vocal but doing so was really difficult when the one who was pleasuring you did such a fantastic job. Benny then smirked up at Rock and said "Rock, don't hide your voice from me. I wanna hear you let go and scream under me."

Rock blushed a red that he never thought possible, but he just closed his eyes when he felt Benny remove his pants and his boxers.

"Ya know Rock, it's not fair that I can't see your expression when your eyes are screwed shut."

Rock just cracked his eyes open slightly, it had been nearly three years since he'd last had sex with another man…so he was understandably nervous about the whole ordeal, but as he opened his eyes further he saw that Benny had by this point already stripped himself until both men were naked. Benny just looked down at his soon to be lover, the nervousness in his eyes very clear- it was obvious that he hadn't been to bed with anyone in quite some time so he was probably a little bit scared. He smiled down at the Japanese man beneath him, he knew that both had been wanting this for a while but neither had acted upon those feelings of want until this exact moment, and Benny was fine with the wait.

It just meant that Rock would be only his after tonight, and this made Benny gently caress Rock's inner thigh as he then presented three fingers to the younger man.

"If you've had sex before Rock, then you know what this means."

Rock just nodded, taking the three digits into his mouth and began lathering them in his saliva making sure they were sufficiently coated. After a few more minutes, Benny removed the digits from Rock's mouth and inserted one slowly into the man's ring of muscle. He pushed it in and out so that he would get used to the intrusion before the fingers would be replaced by something much thicker. Benny then added a second finger and started scissoring the tense hole open, he didn't mean to hurt his lover but the pain was one of those things that accompanies such an act. He searched for the small cluster of nerves that would have Rock howling in pleasure, he didn't have to search much longer because as he kept trying to entice the entrance open he knew he'd found it when Rock cried out in pure ecstasy.

"B-benny, please touch there again!"

Benny just smiled, he knew that Rock was quite vocal due to all the fights he got into with Revy but had only ever heard him when he was insecure or sad or even angry…tonight, however, that same unwaveringly strong voice was subdued by the sheer pleasure that was being bestowed upon him.

"Of course, my dear Rokuro."

Rock just blushed at hearing his name said so sensually, he hissed in pleasure when the third finger entered him and stretched him until he could no longer be stretched any further. Benny then started stroking Rock's all but forgotten erection, using the pleasure from doing so as a way to try and induce more of that euphoric feeling. As Benny gently yet firmly started running his hand up and down Rock's shaft, he started crying out in pleasure as he felt his prostate being touched along with his cock being massaged and stroked- the sheer ecstasy was almost too much for the poor man to handle, the familiar heat that comes before release building to critical levels as Rock started moaning and crying in pure bliss. He knew that he couldn't hold back much longer, the release he had been seeking was steadily increasing until it finally broke through.

"Benny, I-I'm c-cumming!"

Benny just smirked, using Rock's seed from his release to coat his own neglected member as he then pushed the head past the opening and all the way in until he was inside to the hilt. Rock cried out in pain at being entered in one go, tears falling down his face but they were then kissed away by Benny and soon his lips met the same fate as his tears. After a minute of letting his lover adjust, Benny saw Rock nod as the signal that it was time to move.

A pace was soon set, it started out slow and gentle but soon became heated and frenzied. Benny just slammed into Rock's prostate as the moon shone down upon them, their sweat being illuminated by the light filtering through the window. Benny increased his pace, speeding up until he could feel his own release building but before he decided to fill Rock up until he overflowed, he laid down on his back and pulled Rock up by his hips, slamming him down onto his still very hard cock as this new position made his lover cry out in pleasure yet again…it had caused Benny's cock to ram straight into his sensitive nerves and Rock just kept riding the man beneath him, Benny's hand coming up to also resume stroking his member so that both of them would cum at the same time.

"B-benny, I-I'm-"

"I know…me too, together."

Both men just kept letting the pleasure overload them as Rock came not even a few seconds before Benny also released inside of him, the thick white seed coating the blonde's stomach and the inside of the ravenette's walls as they clamped around the organ buried deep inside to almost painful levels. As they both lay there spent and satisfied, Benny started stroking Rock's hair, a smile settling on his face as the two shared a deep yet passionate kiss until they'd finished riding out their orgasmic high. After a few more minutes, Benny laid Rock down and pulled out of him, his now limp member leaving his lover feeling empty. They both just put their clothes back on and resumed staring out at the U-Boat, a flare coming up and brightening the darkness with an orange light.

"Benny?" Rock asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

Benny just smiled at the Japanese man before he pulled him into his arms and kissed him senseless. After they needed to part to breathe, Benny just smiled at his lover, he knew that he would say that- no need to make him wait for a reply.

"I love you too, Rock. Always, only you."

Rock just smiled, he felt that maybe now his life aboard the Lagoon ship would only get better from this day on.

Well, here's the end of this little drabble- hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! Bye for now!


End file.
